


Loved You Centuries Before

by L3VI3R3NL0V3CH1LD



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Mikasa Ackerman, But they're happy now, Cuz she's a queen, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Eren wants to put a ring on it, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Everyone is Peachy, F/F, F/M, Hange Zoë Ships It, Hange Zoë and Erwin Smith and Levi are bestfriends, Happy Ending, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi is Whipped (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Petra isn't a bitch, Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Eren, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reincarnation, Sad past lives, Smart Armin Arlert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3VI3R3NL0V3CH1LD/pseuds/L3VI3R3NL0V3CH1LD
Summary: But then his eyes caught sight of something that dulled the bright ball of fire slowly ascending in the sky. Something that made him hope that this wasn't all just a dream. Because he was selfish and he wanted to cherish and live in this one moment forever. His heart cracked at the thought of this dream ending and the being he adored ceasing to exist. And this ethereal being was none other than the young boy sitting cross legged beside him, viridian eyes scouring the horizon and filled with something so pure, Levi couldn't take his eyes off him as he opened his mouth and uttered in a breathless whisper,"Transtempus, My Love."000Eren Jaeger's dreams have been very strange lately. But the mysterious young man accompanying them is even stranger. He doesn't know who he is, where he's from, hell, he doesn't even know if he's a real person!But surprise, surprise! He is.When past love comes breaking through the surface and obstacles keep popping up at every corner, will the two be able to rekindle the passion from centuries before or will their hearts fail to beat together again?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Dreams Can Be Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's nightly encounters~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, ladies and gentlemen.

A golden field was all Eren could see, the thriving rice crops reaching across the horizon, the blinding sun shone high in the azureous expanse of sky with only a few clouds softly decorating the otherwise blank canvas. A small cabin stood at the center of the uninhabited land. 

Thin slender vines crept up and tendrils clung tightly on the dark wood. The thatched roof was slightly damp and looked as if it had just recently been visited by a morning shower. There was a small window where a pretty pink camellia was sitting. 

The house was radiating warmth, promising safety and comfort. It felt as if he was sitting by the burning embers of a fireplace during a cold winter storm, indulging in its welcoming heat with a cup of steaming tea in his hands. Eren couldn't help the smile forming on his face. If his village wasn't already a solace he wouldn't mind living here.

The soft aura around the abode changed abruptly. His smile morphed into a displeased frown as the atmosphere turned cold and dark. Chills ran up his spine at the sudden change and he closed his eyes trying to stop the uncomfortable sensation. The brunette forcibly opened them again as the door of the cabin slammed open, revealing two people stomping out onto the golden hued field. 

One was a dark haired man who was wearing a pair of loose black trousers, his skin so pale it reminded the boy of alabaster. His eyes caught Eren's attention. His right eye was the color of sapphires, calm yet imposing. And while the color was beautiful, the molten silver on his left took Eren's breath away. He wasn't sure why and how he could see every little detail, every swirl of grey and silver in his eye. He was at least a couple meters away but he couldn't bring himself to think about that. Not when all he could focus on was the sharp steel that opposed cold blue.

When he did manage to tear his eyes away from the other's, he noticed something strange. There were black spots splattered artistically on his torso, below his collarbone, on the sides of his neck and along the top of his arms. The scorching rays of sunlight hit his body and the tiny specks of black glinted. Eren furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and as he looked closer the realization hit him: scales.

Shiny black scales were protruding from his body. Eren's eyes widened a bit as he stared at the globule appendages. They looked smooth and void of any cracks and dents. The color was mesmerizing as well, as if obsidian and onyx melded together to create the shade of darkness that was infused within the scales. They were...beautiful.

After deciding that the scales were nothing to be worried about, he shifted his attention to the other person on the field. The man had long brown hair with a shade similar to Eren's that was tied up with a silver string. His eyes were covered with a green cloth but Eren was certain he could still see clearly. He wore a simple white tunic and brown leggings which were slightly ripped. A sudden glint caught the brunette's eye and his focus immediately went to the key dangling from the man's neck.

It was bronze with an intricate design and he could see the faint specks of rust covering it. Eren looked at it intently as though the key had something more to it than meets the eye. It seemed so....familiar. Yet try as he might, the boy just couldn't remember where he'd seen it before. 

"We don't have to join them,----! We can run away together and start over in a new town with new people and new lives. Please listen to me." 

Eren furrowed his eyebrows. Why couldn't he hear the man's name. He watched as the second man pleaded with the other.

Were they fighting? Was it alright for Eren to witness this? Should he leave and let them have their privacy? Then again, even if he wanted to he didn't know how. His eyes were forced to watch the unfolding dispute as if iron fingers were keeping them open.

The raven stepped forward and reached out to tenderly hold the other's face before resting their foreheads together. Eren blushed as he felt that the moment was too intimate for a third pair of eyes.

"Beloved, please be reasonable. You know fully well we can't do that. There are so many lives at stake. They need us." 

The shorter of the two warned, pale hands shaking as he held onto his lover. Eren didn't need to see the man's face to sense the fear and worry emanating from him. 

"If we leave now they won't be able to find us." The brunette muttered quietly as he put some distance between them presumably to look the other in the eyes. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides as he waited for the Raven's reaction.

"Surely you jest! You aren't seriously suggesting we leave the others. They're our team, our friends," the man paused as he searched for the right word, placing a firm hand on the other's shoulder. "Our FAMILY."

The blindfolded man took the other's hand into his own and gently pried them off his shoulder before placing it on his cheek. He nuzzled into the pale wrist and placed a soft kiss onto the calloused palm before mumbling words that Eren could barely decipher.

"I would sacrifice anything, family, friends, myself...if it means I can get you out of this hellhole."

And then he was blinking his eyes open, the steady beams of sunlight and the slight breeze blowing through his window tickling his face and slowly easing his mind and body to consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks so much for giving this fic a chance despite the shitty summary. Just wanted to warn you that english is NOT my first language so expect some errors here and there. And on top of that, this fic was formed in the mind of a fourteen year old who got the idea whilst taking a shit that just wouldn't come out(if you get the reference I love you). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's a little short but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. I'm planning on updating this every friday. Ok I'm gonna shut up now. Bye!


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's pregnant morning sickness~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's pregnant morning sickness~

They've been visiting him for months now. Well...not in the physical sense. They visit him when he's asleep, shoving dozens of scenarios in his brain. There were so many new ones every night that when he wakes up, nausea settles in the pit of his stomach before causing him to scramble towards the bathroom to let out the previous night's meal and flush it down the toilet.

The scenes were different every time. Sometimes he'd be in a forest of tall trees, leaning on the cool underbrush that tickled his face. Or maybe he'd be in a brightly lit mess hall of sorts, interacting with faceless people whose names he didn't know. But with each dream, there was one thing that remained constant. It was the raven.

He would always be there, no matter where Eren's dreams took him. He'd be sitting beside him as they looked up at the glimpses of sky above the thick foliage of trees. He'd be eating with Eren in the mess hall while simultaneously avoiding the greasy hands grabbing at him trying to get him to drink beer from their glasses. His mismatched eyes would stare at him when they were alone in their quarters, filled with so much love and adoration. A smile would make its way to his lips before he wraps his arms around Eren and cover him with his warmth, warding away the cool night air. And he would allow the raven to embrace him, nuzzling his head into his chest before drifting off to sleep. 

And he would wake up.

And he would be alone in bed.

And he would be ANGRY. 

Angry because he dreamt of him again. Angry because the second he sits up he has to run to the bathroom. Angry because his stupid brain couldn't take the hint that he didn't want to deal with this shit anymore. And most of all, he'd be angry because the dream ended. That the raven wasn't laying in his bed with his arms wrapped around him and looking down at Eren with that beautiful smile on his face. 

Damn it.

This was getting ridiculous as much as it was annoying. He didn't understand why in the world he kept seeing the man in his sleep. He couldn't even close his eyes for a few seconds without his face appearing behind his eyelids, it was a total nightmare! Not to mention he gets morning sickness every damn time. And worst of all, he found himself feeling guilty. 

Why you ask? Simple really. He felt bad because he couldn't recall the man's name. Sadness and remorse clawed at his chest, threatening to carve out his heart due to not being able to remember the name of someone his mind fucking made up. 

As if to prove his earlier statements, his stomach churned and bubbled aggressively, effectively stopping his mental ranting. Eren gingerly held his stomach as to not encourage it to spill out its contents all over his bed. He mentally cursed at himself as he slowly got out of bed and hunched himself over his toilet. 

Obscene retching noises and spattering echoed in the small bathroom and possibly even reached the room beside Eren's because a few seconds later a familiar pale face framed by dark hair peeked through his door. The girl walked towards Eren and crossed her arms over her chest with a sigh. 

"Eren, I really think you should go see a doctor."

Wiping his mouth with his sleeve he turned around to face Mikasa. She was leaning against the door frame with a concerned look on her face. She had been trying to convince him to go to the doctor for weeks now and of course Eren stubbornly refused saying that he was fine and that it was going to pass. It was not going away anytime soon.

But even if he did go see a doctor, what was he supposed to say? 'Hi there, so basically I keep dreaming of this one guy that's not even real every night and when I wake up, I vomit my guts out because I don't know his name'? Yeah, no. It was better if he just waited this out than go to get himself checked and confirm the rumors about a piece of concrete rubble hitting him on the head when he was younger.

"I'm fine, Mika. It's gonna pass sooner or later. Don't worry about it." His sister gave him a skeptical look not at all believing him. Eren had been saying the exact same sentence for three weeks now and the girl was worried for her brother. His face looked gaunt and his normally tan complexion had gone pale. Even the number of fights he'd get into were slowly diminishing.

What worried her the most was the rumors about a mysterious disease going around. She had heard some elder women gossip about people who were possibly infected during one of her weekly trips to the market. They said that infected individuals often appeared sickly and their skin would look almost translucent. Vomiting and headaches were also some common symptoms. The disease supposedly attacked the body during sleep and drained the body's energy slowly but surely until... 

She didn't want to finish that thought.

But of course, the disease itself hasn't been confirmed to be real by the village medics. The villagers were alarmed but relatively at ease since there hasn't been a single infected case in their area...yet. And that single fact plagued Mikasa. Yes, the disease hasn't been declared real but they haven't denied its existence either. And there was that small chance Eren could be...

Mikasa tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and worried on her bottom lip. She didn't want to voice her next words as if they would really be true if she were to verbally acknowledge them. She calmed her internal panic and put up her apathetic expression once again before speaking in a voice that was barely above a whisper. 

"What if you're sick?"

Eren looked at her sister with confusion. Why would she ask him that? Obviously he was sick but it wasn't all that serious. One of his friends had broken an arm and didn't go to the doctor either. Well, he wouldn't be surprised, Jean was as healthy as a horse and was nearly as stubborn as him. Nearly.

But something about Mikasa's whole demeanor had him wondering. Her face was in it's normal calm state and her posture was stiff yet relaxed, something only she could pull off. But her eyes were troubled and she was absentmindedly playing with her scarf, a sure sign that she was feeling anxious. If Eren didn't know any better, he'd say she looked a bit scared.

"Well, I mean, yes I think so. But I'm pretty sure it's just my body telling me that I'm eating too much shit. Maybe I should cut down on the pigs blood and yellow mushrooms, yeah?" He jokingly replied after a few quiet seconds. He hoped that his jesting was enough to help Mikasa relax. He didn't want to put unnecessary stress on her shoulders. Lucky for him, being an idiot managed to crack a smile and a chuckle from the girl. 

"You are aware that those yellow mushrooms are dog piss right?"

There was silence.

Mikasa's eyes widened and she was fussing over Eren again. She was about to lecture him on how stupid he was for picking mushrooms he didn't know we're edible but booming laughter stopped her from doing so.

"I was just kidding Mikasa. I'm not that dumb." Eren choked out as he wiped the stray tears in the corners of his eyes. Mikasa just stared at her as if saying he was the most moronic person she's ever met. This only caused Eren's laughter to get louder and soon Mikasa's quiet giggles joined in. 

"I swear you're trying to kill yourself." She shook her head and stared at her brother with fondness. He can be such an idiot when he wants to.

"My nickname is suicidal bastard Mikasa. And besides, a hot piece of ass like me is too sexy to die from dog piss." Eren declared jokingly, standing up and shaking his behind to prove his point. Mikasa only smirked at her before she turned and headed out of his room.

"Didn't know you were a donkey Eren. Oh well, you learn something new everyday." 

"MIKA!"

He called out angrily but she was already gone. Pouting, he stomped back to his bed and plopped down with an irritated childish grunt. But then his eyes widened and he was running out his room with renewed vigor. Reaching the kitchen, he slammed his hands on the wooden table with a wide grin on his face, his earlier nausea completely forgotten. 

"So you agree that I have a hot ass!" Then he was smacked upside the head by none other than a seething Carla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alriiiight chapter two baby! Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments. I'd love to hear from you guys! Also, criticism is very, and I cannot stress this enough, VERY appreciated. I want to improve on my writing so that you guys can enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing. But like, be nice about it please. Maybe. I don't know, see you next friday. Bye~


	3. Come, Oh Blue Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our beloved trio help in preparing for the festival! They also talk about a certain visitor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. We were at a housewarming party and I didn't have internet. But here you go, third chapter!

The village knew Carla as a lovely woman. She visits the orphanage and brings sweet treats for the kids there. When fights break out,which was very rare, Carla would be the one who breaks it up and play peacemaker. In short, Eren's mother was a godsend. 

Eren pouted as he stared down at the mashed potatoes and green peas. His head was still throbbing from the impact of Carla's hand and that migraine from earlier was coming back again. Her mom could be such a brute sometimes. And they say Eren was the barbaric one. Ha, if they could see Carla in the mornings they'd be convinced Eren was a saint. 

"You should really watch your mouth there son or I'll be stitching it up with rusted metal." 

Eren scoffed petulantly and crossed his arms over his chest still not looking at the woman eyeing him with slight amusement. It wasn't fair! Adults get to curse all the time and Eren swore he had heard his mother drop the F bomb at least once. He thought it was stupid that they couldn't use swear words in their house when all the other kids his age had mouths filthier than the butcher's anus.

"Mom, I told you we were just talking about the baby donkey we saw at the market." Eren tried to convince the woman sitting across the table currently knitting a burgundy colored scarf. It was nearing December and she was knitting scarves for her and the kids. 

"Eren, you never go to the market. Mikasa's the one who always runs my errands. " Carla sighed at her son's lack of creativity in lying. Eren rarely lied as he preferred saying what was on his mind. It had gotten him into plenty of fights when he was younger but Carla managed to get her son to rein in his thoughts as he got older. Although, a few insulting phrases did slip from Eren's mouth from time to time, especially with that kid he dubbed "horseface".

"Why do you not want us to curse anyway? Just because I say fu..." Eren cut himself off when he saw his mom's challenging expression and swallowed fearfully. Boy, the woman could kill him with that glare. "Uh, a profanity doesn't make me a bad person." He continued, genuinely confused as to why their mother prohibited them from cursing. 

"Hm, it's very strange. I used to curse much like the other kids in my youth. But when I had you the first thing I said was 'Why the fuck are you so hideous? '." She laughed fondly at the memory. When she had given birth to Eren, the boy was still covered in blood and was wailing like other infants normally did when they were fresh out of the womb. But her mind was so jumbled from hours of crying and pushing that she thought the baby was some kind of mangled raw foal.

Eren gasped both in shock at his mother cursing and at the fact that his mother practically cursed him out when he was a newborn. He pointed an accusing finger at his mother who was still giggling. "I'm your son! How could you insult me like that!?" He questioned his mother trying to maintain an angry expression but failing to stop the side of his lips from twitching upwards.

"Oh, I'm sorry Eren but I really didn't mean it. The maidens who attended to me looked at me with such judging eyes I swore to myself I'd never swear again. " Carla grinned at her son and wiggled her eyebrows at the pun she had made.

"Mom, as much as I'd love to listen to you talking about Eren being an ugly baby we have to go help with the preparations." Mikasa chimed in. At that Eren lit up and completely ignored the fact that she just flat out called him ugly. He knew he was absolutely adorable and his opinion far outweighed his sister's.

Ymir's festival was his favorite one out of all the town's festivals. Everyone was more outgoing and carefree due to the fact that Ymir was the goddess of freedom and wine. The food was spectacular and the few sips of wine he managed to steal from a passed out Hannes was enough to make him long for when he would be legally allowed to drink.

"Oh my, Eren volunteering to help willingly? Is the world ending?" Carla placed a hand on her chest in mock surprise, almost breaking her act when she saw Eren's offended expression.

"Mother, do you really think it's impossible for me to want to help an old man and his frail grandson?" Eren questioned.

"I think it's impossible for you to want to waste 'unnecessary energy' as you put it." Eren was about to answer his mother's very factual accusation when there came a timid knock.

Eren beamed and stumbled out of his seat. He practically sprinted towards the door, pulling it open with great force and scaring the small boy standing at the front porch, a particularly large book clutched against his chest. Armin's interest in books, maps, journals and anything that included learning in general started when they were children. Eren would find him reading in the library when other kids his age were crossing swords or fighting over which boy a girl would marry when they grew up. 

Wherein Eren liked to communicate with his fists, and Mikasa being overcome with protectiveness when he got himself into trouble, Armin stayed calm and level headed during times of dilemma.  
He was smart. And that keen intellect of his had gotten the trio out of very compromising situations which often involved Eren being a dumb brat.

"You were taking so long I though you decided to back out." Armin scratched the nape of his neck and shyly smiled at Carla who was peeking over the table. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if Eren did bail on him. It happened on multiple occasions and the blond was pretty much used to it.

The brunet in question shook his head so violently Armin thought that his head would suddenly detach from his shoulders. "No way, Armin! I've been waiting for this festival for an entire year. There's no way I'm backing out now." Eren's eyes were glowing with giddiness and excitement as he ushered Mikasa out the door.

"Bye, mom. We'll be back later." Eren waved goodbye to his mother who only chuckled at her son's behaviour. She looked from Armin to Mikasa and gave them a knowing look. "Take care of him for me." The two nodded at the woman before grabbing Eren's wrists and sandwiching him in the middle. Eren's protests could still be heard as Mikasa shit the door and Carla couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

Those kids are never going to be separated.

The town was alive with the sound of music and scurrying feet. The bands were rehearsing the songs to be played the next evening and the villagers were running around the square as they hung streamers, painted walls and carried metal trays and baskets filled with various assortments of treats and courses to be taste testes for the next day's event. Shiganshina was known for their dedication and zeal for celebrations. The town wasn't particularly wealthy but they did tend to splurge a bit when it involved gatherings. Tourists from towns over would often visit when the time for celebrations came just to experience the event the town was famous for.

But something was strange. People were acting ..more restless than usual. The musicians were messing up more often and the housewives who were in charge of preparing food were fighting over whose dish was better. Everyone was frolicking and scampering across the small venue and Eren couldn't help but compare them to scared animals running away from a hidden hunter's bow.

He turned to Mikasa and Armin who were untangling the brightly colored streamers. The three of them managed to convince a few other kids to help them with the decorations and so there were currently about four tables huddled in a corner as to not disturb the people carrying food and drinks. He leaned down and asked in a hushed voice as to not offend anyone who happened to walk by the trio, "Everyone's being weird and I don't like it."

He eyed the villagers with narrowed eyes and tried to decipher why they were acting this way. They weren't like this last year and the year before so why are they being so strange? 

Armin looked up from where he was sitting and raised an eyebrow in question. "You really don't know?" Mikasa was also staring at Eren with the same dead look in her eyes as she laid out the organized strips of paper on the wooden table Armin's grandfather provided them. Eren looked between his two companions in confusion.

What did he not know? Was there something he supposed to know?

He did remember his mother telling him something during dinner last night that could've been important although he couldn't be sure because he was probably daydreaming again.

"Know what?" He asked after trying and failing to recall his mother's words.

"The prince of Sina and his scouts are visiting for the festival." Armin said with excitement faintly leaking from his tone. The other boy's eyes widened at that.

"WHAT!?" He slammed his palms onto the table, shaking the organized streamers and earning an annoyed look from his sister who grumbled something incoherent to herself before organizing the strips again. Armin just stared at Eren with wide eyes, startled by his friend's sudden outburst

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" He lowered his voice and settled back on his chair when he noticed a few people staring at their table in slight confusion at the screaming.

"Mom was talking about this during dinner last night but you were too busy sighing dreamily at a pile of laundry by the window." Mikasa said whilst adjusting the scarf on her neck. Eren had given her the garment years ago and there were few times he'd seen the girl without it.

Eren crossed his arms as heat slowly rushed to his face. He was thinking about the palace again and how awesome it would be if he could somehow find a way to sneak in to visit the scouts' barracks or even better yet the training grounds. He never expected in a million chocolate bars that the very scouts he'd been daydreaming about were coming to his village. 

"But why are they coming here all of a sudden?" Despite his obvious adoration for the scouts and not so for the prince(he didn't even know what he looked like) it was a bit- no scratch that, it was very very fucking unexpected. 

There are three reasons why.

First of all, the prince was said to be an arse when it came to cleanliness. Well who would blame his squeaky clean behind? He was raised and pampered in the palace all his life so it wasn't really surprising that he despised grime and muck and anything to do with getting dirty.

Secondly, Shiganshina was a town a few ways from where the royals resided. It didn't make sense for them to go all the way across the country just to attend the festival. Surely there were many other towns holding festivals at this time of year that was much closer to them so why did they choose to go to the faraway town of Shiganshina?

And lastly, it's been two decades since the last visit of the blue bloods regardless of there being a celebration. They stopped visiting when the prince's mother was murdered as she was visiting her hometown. The queen had originally come from Shiganshina before the king whisked her off into the palace. Eren believed that they stopped visiting because the town was too clear of a reminder of the late queen and so he and the rest of the villagers weren't really angry. But they were sad that the royal family stopped coming to town.

The blond just shrugged and extended his hands holding two paper strips in front of him. "I'm not so sure myself. I mean, they haven't been here since forever so I don't really know what their purpose in coming here is." He admitted.

"So you think they have another purpose other than coming to see the festival?" Eren questioned. What other purpose did the royals along with the scouts have?

"Not sure. But I can sense it."

"You can sense it?"

"Yep, in my gut."

"Not your brain?"

"No, I think I should trust my gut on this one." Armin said and separated the strips of paper,deciding that the one on his right was too bright to be orange so he laid it down with the yellows.

Eren snickered at his friend. "Now you're starting to sound like me. Next thing you know you'll be trusting your gut for other things."

Armin narrowed his eyes at the boy." Would you care to enlighten me on what those 'other things' are? "

A grin made it's way onto Eren's lips as he held up his hand and started enumerating the number of things he's done by trusting his very irresponsible and idiotic gut.

"There was that one time when I punched the rude merchant who came here a few years back," He looked at Armin as if to ask 'you remember?'. The blond just nodded with an exasperated look upon his face. "And of course, the time when I threw some reeaallly big stones at that rich bastard who comes here every month to 'parade his success'. I think I might've hit his nose and that's why it looks crooked. And of course, the act of poking my mom's belly and asking her if she was pregnant." Eren shuddered at the last memory, remembering clearly well the land of the dead in his mother's eyes. He's never mentioned anything about her weight again.

Armin was lecturing Eren on how you NEVER ask a woman about her weight unless you wanted to permanently move to the afterlife when Mikasa saw Armin's grandfather at one of the tables laiden with food, gesturing for them to come over. The girl quickly ended the two boys' pointless banter and dragged them towards the elder man.

"You kids doing fine over there?" The older man asked with a kind smile on his face. He's always been a gentle soul, Eren thought. In all his fifteen years of living he's never heard or seen the man do something even remotely violent.

"Yup, everything's great! We even got horseface to help and he's more of a sloth than me." Said horseface immediately jumped from his seat at one of the tables to glare at the boy smirking at him as if to challenge the other.

"I can hear you mouthing off about me, Jaeger!"

"I wanted you to, Kirchstein!"

"Now, now children. You can finish this later." The old man chastised lightly. 

"I assume you are all aware that the royals are visiting?" He asked, raising a furry gray eyebrow. The three children nodded in affirmation. Eren's eyes glimmered in excitement as he implored the elder with a barrage of questions.

"Where are they going to stay? When are they arriving? Will the prince be participating in the games? Are we allowed to interact with the scouts? Can I somehow convince one of them to sneak me into their barracks without the prince noticing?"

Armin and Mikasa smiled fondly at their friend's eagerness. His adoration and worship for the scouts probably stemmed from what they stood for. Freedom. Eren's most sought after prize. They were well aware that Eren wanted to someday leave Shiganshina even though he aggressively denies this to join the scouts in the battlefield. Armin and Mikasa just hoped that he didn't get himself killed before he even picked up a sword.

"I doubt the prince would let some eccentric kid get close to him, Eren." Mikasa said with a teasing smirk.

Eren looked at her grinning. "He's not the one I want to talk to, Mikasa. I want to meet the people who actually protect the kingdom, not the eye candy." He replied with a dismissive wave.

"You really shouldn't insult the prince like that. You'll get yourself hanged. "Armin warned. The other boy just snorted and patted his friend's shoulder reassuringly.

"He has to catch me first. Might I remind you that I'm the fastest runner in town? " He stated with pride.

"Well, you are fast at running away from coop work... " Mikasa muttered to herself but Eren still caught her words.

"Hey! It's not my fault the chickens in the coop decided it'd be fun to pelt me with their shit." Eren defended, shuddering when he recalled the cacophony of angry clucking and flying excrement. It had been one of the most traumatizing events in his life.

Mikasa raised an eyebrow at her brother. "That's because you ate your boiled eggs in front of them. Really Eren?"

Eren just shrugged and scratched his neck sheepishly. He turned to face the two of them with a look of determination on his face his friends knew so well.

"Seriously, you two. I WILL find a way to talk to the scouts. Even if it kills me."

The very people he wanted to be were coming to town! Eren was going to do everything in his power to talk to the scouts. And no fancy prince with a shiny sword hilt up his ass was going to stop him. "The prince be damned." 


	4. What A Lovely Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi stressing over dirt and his beloved advisors as usual. And an unknown someone adds to his worries~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our prince in germ-free armor and his friends FINALLY make an appearance. Enjoy reading!

"Well I'll be damned." Levi mumbled to himself angrily.

He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, wiping the blade with a wet cloth. His hand moved swiftly and efficiently removing the smudge of dirt on his sword. After deeming it clean enough, he looked around his quarters. Damn these incompetent servants. They couldn't even properly clean his fucking swords. His curtains were dusty and the carpets looked unwashed. This was the reason he told his mother to let him take care of his own room. The people here couldn't tidy up to save their lives! Why was he even paying them and providing them shelter. As they were now, they were practically leeches. Mooching off of him and his money without giving anything in return. Fucking useless.

Hell, even Hange impressed him when they suspiciously volunteered to dust his furniture. He had double checked everything in his room and found everything to be surprisingly neat and orderly. But when he checked his drawers, he found out that some underwear and a few socks were nowhere to be found. When he confronted them about it they shrugged and he quote,

"You're in the prime of your youth, short stuff. Just checking if you're actually a normal adolescent or an old soul lacking libido."

In which he responded with,

"And why exactly does my drive concern you?"

"It doesn't. A source of blackmail was my main objective but I can't really do that with no whitemail." Hange winked. The crazy bastard actually thought they were funny. They quickly cleared their throat and added,"Besides I had nothing to lose."

"Except your position and quite possibly your fucking head." Levi snapped. What did he have to do to get some kind of privacy around here? A few more underwear incidents happened after that before he decided to padlock his drawers. 

He found them smashed the next day.

And that's why he never let four-eyes get anywhere near his belongings anymore. Their obsession with Levi's personal life and intimate,um,activities was concerning and VERY annoying. If he didn't know Hange was a complete lunatic with a tendency to force themselves on every aspect of his life and also one of his few close friends he'd have already beheaded and dismembered them himself.

A sharp pain on his temple had him gripping on the bedframe for support. His eyebrows furrowed in pain as he slowly massaged the area in hopes of easing the throbbing in his skull.  
His head had been hurting since dawn. More so than the previous ones. He was almost convinced it had something to do with the dream he had last night. Almost.

He dreamt that he was sitting on the edge of a cliff. The sky was a mix of colors; from bright oranges and reds to cool blues and purples. The air smelt of the sea and... something else. Or someone. He couldn't remember the entirety of the dream, just bits and pieces. Only a golden key, a silver string, and a pair of deep viridian pools. 

And a beautiful shade it was. The most enchanting color he had ever seen. Now, Levi wasn't someone who dwelled too long on silly dreams but he couldn't bring himself to fully forget about it. A part of him detested the idea of ignoring this dream. Hell, it wanted him to remember every detail! As if unearthing the faded scene would give him the meaning of life. It was somehow overwhelming.

A loud banging noise pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up and clicked his tongue. It seemed like whoever was on the other side of the door was intending to break it down. He could see the hinges shake as the knocking (more like breaking and entering) continued. Levi finally gave in when the banging accelerated and grew more forceful, swinging the door open and glaring at the person grinning wildly in front of him.

Hange looked as disheveled as an alley cat, messy hair pulled up into a barely holding ponytail and the lenses on the thick rimmed glasses they wore smudged with hell knows what. Their pale yellow button up was crinkled and the paired dress pants were slightly coated with mud, giving Levi the impression that Hange was NOT at their study and looking over paperwork.

"Knock harder,why don't you?"

"I did! I even asked one of your guards to let me use an axe."

"Where even were you?" He questioned, eyeing their rugged attire with disapproval.

They smirked before tapping the side of their head, "What has hay and a whole lot of big di-"

"You were in the stables again? You're not supposed to be there, dimwit." He casually cut her off before she could finish. They seemed to catch on but chose not to mention it.

"Yeah, but you didn't really think I'd just be hunched over my desk all day. I'm a free spirit! I need to bond with fellow free spirits."

"Hange, I swear to god." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was too fucking early for this. The redhead winked at him before strolling inside as if it were their space.

Levi turned around to tell them it was rude to waltz into someone's room without permission when he saw Hange plopping down ungracefully on his newly made bed. They shuffled upwards until their head reached the head board and sat up to lean their back on it. "Oi, what do you think you're doing? Get your shitty ass off my bed."

Hange raised an eyebrow at him and teasingly retorted, "Levi, sweetie, asses are meant to be shitty. They're designed to expel waste the body doesn't need." They stared at him with an incredulous expression.

"C'mon, Lee. We learned this, like, eight years ago. Someone wasn't paying attention." They added cheekily which earned them a smack to the head. Hange yelped and cowered under the covers which infuriated Levi even more.

"I was paying attention. Apparently, shit is made out of Hange fucking Zōe. Now get out of my bed before I shove a beaker up your ass."

"Oooh, kinky."

Heaven must have been looking down upon Hange. A strong but controlled knock came from the door, effectively stopping Levi from strangling the grinning lunatic on his bed. Said lunatic stood up on Levi's bed, slowly crouched down before launching their body into the air and landing right in front of the door. They looked back and cackled when they saw Levi's constipated face and a bulging vein on his temple. He was gritting his teeth so hard Hange could hear the unpleasant grinding.

Upon opening the door, a large blond man stood with his hands behind his back and a rather amused look in his clear blue eyes. He raised a bushy eyebrow at Levi for permission to enter. Levi clicked his tongue before jerking his head to let him in. The man smiled politely, tapping his shoes to shake off dirt before stepping inside.

"Hange, are you pestering Levi again?" The blond asked. Although, he already knew the answer.

Hange pouted at his question. "I'm not pestering him. He likes my company." They defended and looked back at Levi as if expecting him to confirm this. The shortest of the three just returned her hopeful stare with a glare that said 'I would rather eat pig fat raw'.

"Only when you're actually useful. Most of the time you're just an annoying pest." Levi grumbled.

"You know you love me!"

"Yes, and that's exactly why I question my sanity at night."

"You're mean, Levi."

"And you're the embodiment of chunky diarrhea." Levi said as he took off his leather boots and sprawled back on the bed. It was undone anyway.

Hange cringed as they visibly shuddered and pointed an index finger inside their mouth to imitate gagging. Erwin cleared his throat and stared at Levi with distaste.

"Ew. I did not need to visualize that." Hange grimaced, trying to block off the image of chunky brown and green human shaped-AGH!

"You make a lot of shit jokes for someone who's all about cleanliness." Erwin stated. 

"Shitting is cleaning, eyebrows." Levi rolled his eyes. 

Which turned out to be a mistake because the throbbing headache from earlier quickly resurfaced. He hissed through clenched teeth as he turned his head to bury his face on the soft pillow below him. Bringing his hands up press on his temple, he closed his eyes and tried to will away the pain that was getting even more unbearable by the second. Fuck, it was hurting even more now.

Despite his best efforts, a small groan escaped his throat and caught the attention of the other two. They stood by the side of the bed with concern in their eyes. He hated making them worry like this. They were aware of his constant migraines and it bothered them because of how frequent they've gotten over the last few weeks.

And it only got worse when he started to shut himself in his room with a pile of papers and scrolls for days on end. Levi had always been somewhat of a recluse but he had never been so detached to this extent. He was rarely seen within the halls of the palace unless he was summoned by the queen herself. The two were getting increasingly uneasy because of this. That's why Hange decided to barge into his room to see how he was doing with Erwin joining them only a few minutes later.

"You should take a break from all the royal business, short stuff. It's not good for you both physically and mentally." Hange said in a quiet voice, being careful as to not worsen Levi's situation.

Erwin nodded and crossed his arms on his robed chest."I would have to agree with Hange. Taking a break once in a while will do you good."

Levi stopped massaging his head when the pain ebbed down until it was mostly tolerable. And as much as he hated to admit it, his friends were right. He was spending too much time focusing on his 'princely duties' that he ignored the signals his body was sending him to take care of it. Levi still showered twice a day(even a war breaking out wouldn't stop him from showering) but his consumption of food and necessary nutrients were very minimal and his head was jumbled most of the time.

He'd find himself staring into space for hours on end or inside the scope of his mind as if trying to remember something important. When he snapped out of it his chest would clench almost painfully when he didn't manage to evoke something seemingly forgotten. It confused the hell out of him.

Hange placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. 

"You know, we're always here when you need to talk. Me especially. Erwin follows the rules and doesn't pry on you as much as I do." As always, Hange figured him out. They knew that his obligations weren't the only cause of his sudden isolation. He had been doing fine, amazingly even, at handling them for the past seven years. No, this was something else. Levi just needed a bit of coaxing and he'd tell them at his own time.

The prince looked away from his friends and to the dusty carpeted floor, finding it to be the most interesting thing in all the lands. He contemplated on wether bottling up his emotions like he usually does or spilling his guts to his two most trusted companions. Judging by the stern look in their eyes, they weren't letting this go that easily. But he wasn't ready yet. He himself didn't know what the fuck was going on with him and the meaning behind his dream. So until he figured that out, the least he could do was reassure them that he'd tell them what was bothering him, just not now.

"Not now, shitty glasses. I don't even know why I'm being such a lame shut in. I'll tell you when I get my shit together so just...wait, alright?" His voice became weaker and more unsure as he went on. He was so confused. 

Luckily, Hange did the smart thing to do and didn't press further. They flopped down next to Levi, limbs sprawled like a lazy starfish. "Fine, but you're not going to use your brooding as an excuse to ditch our plans tomorrow, right?" Hange raised an eyebrow at the shorter man. There was NO WAY Levi was missing Shiganshina's festival tomorrow. He could brood and be moody when they got back.

Besides, he could use some energy and liveliness in that cold little heart of his. And Shiganshina had just the event that could possibly put even a bit of soul into the guy. They had asked the servants who were originally from Shiganshina and people who had visited the small town. They had described it as a peaceful yet sprightly village that squandered quite often in their celebrations. 

Levi had to learn how to loosen up and be more like the other snot nosed, spoiled, rotten little rascals his age. And what better way to do that than force him to go to a crowded and very stuffy festival even though he's more or less a germaphobe? A genius, that's what Hange was.

Levi rolled his eyes. "No, Hange. I'm still going to partake in that crowded, unsanitary, germ infested gathering." He tried but failed to hide the shudder that shook his frame. 

The grin on Hange's face looked as if it had been horrificly exaggerated and painted on, lips stretched to their limit and turned pale. Levi couldn't help but shuffle to one of the bed posts in an attempt to put some distance between the mad scientist and himself. 

"Great! I would've dragged you across these dirty ass floors if you didn't want to come." Hange said jokingly. But Levi knew that they would indeed have done just that if push comes to shove and that equally disgusted and terrified him.

Erwin, who had been quiet for some time now, decided that it was the perfect time to insert himself into their conversation. He stepped towards Levi and (more gracefully than Hange) sat beside him. The prince was now sandwiched between two gigantic fuckers and it was slightly aggravating.

"Levi, I know you are against this but Hange and I know this is going to be good for you." Erwin said, thick brows furrowed together as he stared seriously at Levi.

"Shiganshina is a lovely town even if-," he cut himself off and cleared his throat. Levi knew what he was going to say. He was thankful that Erwin was being considerate and stopped himself before he reminded the three of them why the royal family stopped visiting that town in the first place, but it had happened almost ten years ago. And although it still wasn't a topic he liked to talk about, he wasn't some fragile little boy who'd cry whenever someone brought it up anymore.

He didn't blame the town nor the townsfolk. The bastards that killed his mother weren't even from Shiganshina, they had just followed the carriage and attacked it the moment the queen stepped out. No one there was responsible for the death of the queen. Shiganshina was merely the place where the murder happened. But the memory of his mother's bloody body, tattered white dress and lifeless eyes were too much for his cherub years. And so for that reason, the royal family had stopped visiting the town in hopes of shielding the young prince and helping him cope with the tragedy.

But he was nineteen now, almost twenty. He had long since moved on from that. And so, that's how Hange managed to convince him to go to Shiganshina the following day, their reason being 'giving the innocent town a chance'. But he was fairly sure that wasn't exactly the case. 

He sighed softly and collapsed onto the bed. "I know, Erwin. But the moment I see, smell, hear, touch, or feel anything filthy I'm dragging you both out of there and replacing the bath water with bleach. Are we clear?" He glared at the two of them, completely serious.

"Aye aye, cap'n!" 

Closing his eyes, his mind was filled with dark mahogany, sunkissed earth, and ethereal viridian pools. Only this time, he could vaguely make out a pair of eyes instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually finished this on time. Whew, this week's been hell with all the deadlines in school cuz the holidays are here but I'm proud of myself for managing to squeeze writing this in my tight schedule. I just skimmed through this so there still might be some mistakes so sorry in advance! See you beautiful people next week~


	5. Time Brought You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festivals, sweets, and two old hearts meeting again~

It was finally time.

Eren woke up feeling great that morning. He hadn't dreamt about the raven the night before and his stomach was behaving for once. Still, he took his time getting up, slightly suspicious about his body's sudden cooperation. He was delighted when he waddled around his room, bent over, head peeking between his thighs and still didn't feel the bile rising to his throat. 

He knew the stupid morning sickness would pass eventually. But he was going to have to refrain from picking wild mushrooms in the woods now. He told Mikasa he had only been joking since he knew she would be all over him like bees on honey if Eren said he'd been eating berries and fungi he didn't know were edible.

But like, all he had to do was wash, boil, and cook most of them right? 

Pulling his torso upwards, he twisted from side to side until he heard a satisfying crack from his lower back. He ran his fingers through the messy chocolate locks on top of his head before giving up on taming it and stepping out into the hallway, knocking on the door a few steps from his room. Mikasa answered him a few seconds later. She looked tired and her normally well kept hair looked just like Eren's own tangled mop. She yawned and groggily told him to go ahead and eat breakfast without her and shut the door again.

Eren stared at her door with a small grin on his face, shaking his head and heading to the kitchen where the smell of spiced muffins and honey was coming from. This was so unlike his sister. She rarely slept in and was usually the one dragging Eren away from his bed. When she did wake up late, it was because she had been up way past midnight doing volunteer work for Carla when their mother was too tired. Eren didn't think much of it though when he saw the object of all his desires sitting prettily on the table.

His eyes roamed the kitchen, making sure that the muffins' guardian was out of sight. A sly smirk crossed his face as he swiftly bolted across the small distance between him and his prize. Picking up a muffin, he examined the perfect golden brown color of the faux cake. He brought the muffin closer to his lips and opened his mouth to take a bite.

Only to be stopped by a hard hit to the center of his head. An extremely manly and not at all squeaky scream escaped his mouth and he turned around, lightly rubbing his skull as he looked up at his mother.

"Good morning, mother dearest." He greeted in the sweetest voice he could muster, only getting a raised eyebrow in return.

"Good morning to you too, Eren. How many times have I told you NOT to steal food from the kitchen?"

"About 346 times. But even if I asked, you'd still say no." He mumbled in response. He couldn't help it, the pretty thing was calling to him so sweetly...

"I'm not heartless, son. I know how much the muffin means to you. "Carla said in a soft voice, placing her hand on Eren's face and stroking it lovingly.

Eren's eyes brightened and he stared at his mother like how a dog would beg to it's owner when it wanted something. "Does that mean you'll let me eat it?"

Carla smiled at her son and patted his cheek before pulling her hand away and gathering the plates to set the table. "Of course, but just the one. Mikasa could use some extra energy since she does most of the house work anyway. " 

"Mom!" Eren sat on one of the wooden chairs and propped his elbows on the table, settling his face on top of his intertwined fingers. Carla smiled as she placed a muffin on each of the three plates and situated the muffin holder in the middle. Eren quickly swallowed the last of his food and reached for the one on his plate. Carla swatted his hands away and shook her head.

"Let's wait for Mikasa to come down." She said as she peered up the stairs, looking for any sign of the girl joining them for breakfast. Eren stood and jogged up the steps. "I'll get her!" He hollered to his mother. He reached the girl's door and rapped his knuckles on the dark wood. A questioning groan resounded from inside. 

"Mika, mom wants you to come down."

"Tell her I'll eat later. I feel a bit sick." Came the weak reply. At this, Eren frowned in concern. Sick and Mikasa were two words Eren never thought would be in the same sentence. Ever.

"Really? Do you want me to tell mom?" He asked worriedly. 

"It's fine, Eren. I didn't get much sleep last night. It'll be fine once I get some rest." She replied, eyes already closing.

"Okay Mika. Call me when you need anything."

Eren turned away from the door and started down the stairs. He told his mother that Mikasa wasn't feeling well and would come down when she felt better. As expected, Carla tried to go upstairs and tend to her daughter but Eren stopped her, saying that it would be best if they don't disturb her. After a bit more arguing, Carla went back to the kitchen albeit reluctantly.

"Since Mikasa's temporarily bedridden, you're taking over her chores as well."

Normally Eren would whine and bitch about it but that would be childish and insensitive, especially when his sister wasn't feeling well. Knowing her, she'd be dragging herself off to finish her chores if Eren didn't do them now that she's still out of commission.

His mother was fairly impressed when he finished. He did a decent job in cleaning the house and he didn't forget anything from the market. Eren was forgetful most of the time but he knew that Mikasa would scold him if he forgot something when he got back home so he double checked everything.

The sun was already setting when he finished all his errands. He bathed quickly and put on his favorite forest green tunic and a pair of new pants. As he waited for his sister, he could feel his stomach twist in anticipation. Were the elders already tying the ribbon in front of the town square? Were they taking out the big silver scissors used to cut it? Was the food and wine laid out on the long, cloth laiden tables? Were the musicians positioned on the small platform in front of the bonfire they would light at midnight?

Were the scouts already here?

Goosebumps broke out along his neck and a shiver went up his spine. The idea of meeting his heroes; speaking to them, made him feel all giddy and warm. Oh, how he wished to join them on the battlefield. But sadly, he was unqualified and according to the townsfolk, brash and quick to anger. And those traits lead soldiers to their untimely deaths in battle. Or they could be used as mindless decoys driven by nothing but rage.

But no matter, he never really listened to his elders anyway. And sure, he couldn't deny that he was easily riled up but that could be an advantage in and of itself. His anger was always accompanied by unwavering determination and he was not opposed to being used as a decoy if it meant there were higher chances of general victory.

He was shook from his thoughts when he heard the creaking of the stairs and shuffling feet behind him. He turned his head and his eyes widened at what he saw. It was Mikasa and she was slowly making her way down the stairs, gripping the thin wooden railing and pulling her scarf higher on her face. Her eyes were darting everywhere but Eren's face and the faintest shade of pink dusted the top of her cheekbones.

Eren smiled and walked towards the bottom of the stairs. He held out his hand and bent his back with a cheeky glint in his eyes. "You look magnificent, my lovely Mikasa." 

The girl's blush darkened even more as she took Eren's hand. "Why thank you, my dear Eren." She laughed as Eren twirled her around, the silk dress flowing around her in the process. It was a simple frock, the neckline in a halter style and a skirt that reached the top of her knees. The color was a vibrant shade of red, much like the scarf around her neck that was a little worn from being used for so long. Her hair was pulled up and a faux gold barrette kept her bangs away from her face. She didn't opt for maquillage, the natural look suit her better anyway.

It wouldn't have been such a big deal for any other household when their daughters got dolled up but in this particular one, the supposed daughter took on the role of the father. Mikasa had never shown any interest in starting a family of her own or the many men (and occasionally women) that come lining up on their doorstep. When he asked her about why she didn't want to get married yet when most of the young girls either already had spouses or were engaged, she shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't think I could handle being a mother or staying home all day for the rest of my life. And besides, you and mom are already enough for this little heart of mine." Her smile that day was so warm and sincere, Eren felt the tears building behind his eyelids.

"You're more than enough. Quite a handful, really. You're harder to take care of than a husband or child. I don't know how I haven't grown any gray hairs yet but I'm not complaining." A smack to her head and the happy tears withdrew as quickly as they came. 

She took on any job offered to her, from assisting in the bakery to cutting up firewood in the middle of the forest for hours on end. Due to this, she admittedly had a more muscled frame than the other girls and most of the boys as well. Eren would give anything to have abs like his sister's. He would stare at them in jealousy every time Mikasa worked out.

But seeing her like this, looking so beautiful and felicific, made Eren so happy. It was one of those rare occasions where she didn't have to worry about work or taxes or wether Eren was in trouble or in need of protection. She looked so delicate, it made him feel like HE could protect HER for once. Protect her like how a father would...

'Shut up, brain. This isn't the time for depressing thoughts.'

'Being your brain is depressing enough.'

'Why you little-'

"Eren?"

His eyes snapped up to meet Mikasa's confused ones. 

"Are you alright?" He nodded and flicked her forehead. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You feeling okay now?" He asked as she was putting on her shoes. She wasn't obligated to go with Eren. He could handle being away from Mikasa's protection for a few hours and she wouldn't really be much protection if she was unwell. It would be better if she were to stay home and rest some more.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now." She confirmed. It was the truth. The dizziness subsided a few hours earlier and she didn't feel like acid was sloshing around in her belly anymore. She wondered if this was how Eren felt for the past few weeks. It was a truly unpleasant experience.

Eren raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure? You're not just saying that because you feel like you have to go with me? You don't have to come if you don't want to, I don't think me and Armin could drag you back home safely if you suddenly blacked out-"

Mikasa pressed her palm onto Eren's mouth, effectively stopping what was most likely going to be a very long rant. "I'm FINE, Eren. I wouldn't go to a hodgepodge if there was a chance of me passing out. I'm not you." She said, flicking his forehead back for earlier. Eren rubbed the reddened spot and stuck his tongue out. The girl just rolled her eyes at her brother's childishness and tapped his shoulder.

"Let's go, shall we?"

"Hell yeah!" 

The two sibling went to fetch Armin at his grandparent's house. They (mostly Eren) almost said yes to the elderly woman's invitation for sweet biscuits and tea. They politely declined, saying that there were plenty of food to try in the square later and Eren even promised to stop by on the way home to take some of the treats. Thankfully, the two were okay with the arrangement and let the three teens be on their way.

"Armin's looking slicker than usual." Eren commented, noting the baby blue tunic and clean slacks the shorter boy wore. His hair was tied into a low ponytail and his bangs were combed to the side. 

Mikasa looked at the blushing blonde for a second before nodding in approval. "You clean up well, Armin."

"Thanks Mika." He smiled and fiddled with the sleeves of his tunic. " You look pretty good too."

The dark haired girl turned her eyes away and mumbled a quick thanks, clearly not used to being complimented. 

"Is no one going to tell ME how cool I look?" Eren jokingly asked. Mikasa rolled his eyes and Armin snickered at his antics. If you asked him, Eren looked pretty damn fine. He was confident he could snatch some poor unfortunate maid or lad from the crowd later. Not that he was going to attempt that, but it was a reassurance that he didn't look like the hideous baby his mom birthed fifteen years prior. 

"You have officially silenced us peasants with your beauty, Eren." Armin said with a bow of his head. Mikasa decided to humour him and did the same.

Eren laughed boisterously and patted their backs. "Please, please. No need to worship me, but you can keep going if you want to." He grinned.

They stopped in their tracks when the bright lights appeared and the joyful music reached their ears. The smell of savory food from the dozens of stalls all over the square had Eren salivating. Mikasa clicked her tongue and told the boy to wipe the drool from his face.

"I'm assuming we're going to the food stalls first?" Mikasa asked, as she watched her brother already making his way through the crowd. 

"Let's go before we lose him." Armin sighed and squeezed his way through the crowd with Mikasa not far behind.

Eren's eyes sparkled in delight as he eyed the assortment of candied fruits. He had a massive sweet tooth and he was pretty sure he could eat all of the treats if Mikasa let him. He eyed the wild berries and his mouth began salivating anew.

"What would you like, Eren dear? The strawberries are quite juicy this harvest. Oh, and the apples are a crowd favorite." The lady behind the stall asked and gestured to the different fruits laid out in trays. She was a petite woman with a rounded frame, kind brown eyes and a gentle smile. She looked as sweet as the fruits she was selling.

"We'll have three apples, please." Mikasa answered for Eren, knowing that he would most likely buy more than he was allowed to eat. Carla had asked Mikasa to watch Eren's diet but it was harder than she thought. The boy could be annoyingly persuasive and he had the appetite of a starved pig.

"Dang it."

The woman smiled as she packed the apples and handed it to the trio. She handed Eren his and tapped his palm."I'm guessing you want a couple more?" 

"To be honest, I'd probably empty out your stall if I could." He admitted, causing the woman to laugh. She glanced at the other two who were busy nibbling on the sweet hard shell of their treats and took a small pouch from her apron. She quickly put an assortment of berries inside and tied the bag shut with a brown string. She gave it to Eren who was practically shining with gratitude.

"Here you go, for being such a loyal customer all these years. Don't tell your sister now." The woman winked mischievously. Eren nodded fervently and hid the small pouch beneath the sash of his tunic. They were about to leave when three voices caught Eren's attention.

"Tomatoes are fruits you dumbass."

"Then why aren't they selling any tomatoes in the fruit stalls?"

"I don't fucking know, just go buy the apples already."

"Stop bothering him. He's fuming cutely. "

"I know, I'm adorable. Now buy your fucking apples before I turn into a shitty snot nosed, red skinned little gremlin."

Eren turned his head towards the source of probably the most profanities he'd ever heard someone say in the shortest amount of time. Three people were walking towards them, engaged in an argument. As if sensing eyes on him, the man in the middle who was notably the shortest stopped bickering with the other two and searched the people in the stalls, as if looking for something.

Then, the strangest thing happened. 

In a few moments, gray met viridian, breaths hitched, the world stopped, people disappeared, leaving the two staring at each other as if they had just been told the meaning of life.

And frankly, it was the best thing that has ever happened to both of them in 313 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I lost my phone and next week's chapters. Great, right? I'm using my sister's phone right now and I panic-wrote this yesterday so it's a bit all over the place but meh I tried my best. I hope that I just misplaced my phone and that it's not stolen or anything because BOI I am a mess right now. But anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Next week's update might come a bit late though. See you!


	6. Born To Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluff filled glimpse onto Levi and Eren's past lives~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just Levi and Eren being dorks in love and also a birthday special for our favorite heichou! Please read the notes at the end too.
> 
> The song used is Bloom by The Paper Kites

The fireplace crackled and gently roared as embers flickered into ashes and onto the carpeted floor. Two half empty mugs of tea sat beside the hearth and books were strewn all over the floor. The blizzard was unrelenting outside, covering the acres and acres of woods around the cabin with white and making it all the more satisfying to be inside and cuddling with a currently sleeping Levi on a nest of pillows and blankets.

Eren smiled as his stomach fluttered at the view in front of him. Levi looked so much like an angel when he was asleep. Although he'd probably be six feet under if he ever said that to him. The deep crease between his brows were gone and his rosy lips weren't tightly pressed together in irritation, boredom or stress. Instead, his bottom lip was slightly pulled down, showing the bottom row of straight white teeth and making it harder for the boy to NOT kiss him awake right then and there. Eren placed his hand on Levi's cheek and caressed the smooth skin beneath his palm. Levi felt warm. Levi felt good. Levi felt like home.

Trailing his hand upwards, he let his gaze follow his touch as his fingers traced over Levi's features. From his strong jaw to his defined cheekbones, from his thin lips to his straight nose, from the way his brow twitched from time to time to the way his breath would hitch when Eren's feather light touch reached his temple; everything about him was so celestial and so, so....heavenly. Eren could hardly believe that the man in front of him was actually a living breathing individual. But the warmth coming from his body and the comfort it provided Eren with was enough to prove that Levi was real. He was real and he was lying next to Eren. Nuzzling his face onto the other's hair and wrapping strong arms around his waist tightly, like he had no plans of letting him go. Ever. 

Eren snuggled closer to his lover and rested his face on Levi's strong chest. He let out a soft giggle when Levi started mumbling in his sleep about Eren being a spoiled brat for making him coddle the boy everytime they slept. Levi was mostly the one saying that Eren kept teasing him about how he didn't pamper him enough. The raven was a big ol' softie beneath that cold hard glare he wore all the time. 

"What's with that shit eating grin on your face, brat?"

Eren looked up from where his head lay on the man's chest and was met with a still drowsy Levi staring down at him in confusion. His grin widened as he pulled himself up to place a soft, lingering kiss on Levi's forehead.

"You just woke up and you're swearing already?"

"You think it's sexy when I swear."

"Yeah but shouldn't you shower me with affection first thing in the morning?"

"Shower huh? I'm gonna go do that right now." Levi murmured against Eren's hair and hugged the brunette tighter. Eren sighed and closed his eyes. He was about to succumb to the grasp of sleep again when Levi suddenly stood up. The view of Levi's muscles tensing and rolling as he stretched was probably going to be the best thing to happen to him all day, he couldn't deny that. But he wasn't going to let Levi escape him just yet.

"Oh no you don't!" Eren exclaimed as he pushed himself up and threw himself into Levi's back. He wrapped his legs on the raven's waist and circled his arms onto his neck, a cheeky grin on his face as he buried his nose on Levi's neck, inhaling the scent of spearmint and lavender mixed with Levi's own natural scent that made Eren's head spin and his palms clammy. Corny, right?

Levi instinctively placed his hands below the brunette's thighs to support him, turning his head to the side to scowl at the boy breathing on his neck. "Eren, I want-no, I NEED to shower. I feel, smell, and look filthy."

Eren shook his head in response and looked up at him with those gleaming emerald eyes of his. Damn, the brat knew how to use his assets.

"You smell like aphrodisiac, you look like the embodiment of 'sex on legs' and you feel like 65 kilograms of pure muscle." He stated confidently." And I want to cuddle." He added after a few seconds with a pout on his lips. Levi rolled his eyes and sighed, deciding that he was too lazy to carry both him and Eren to the bathroom. He smirked and let himself fall back into the mound of pillows with Eren still clinging to his back.

The boy grunted as he fell backwards with Levi on top of him. And while he'd let Levi be on top during other activities, he was currently crushing Eren with all that manly muscle of his.

"Get off... can't breathe.." He managed to wheeze out, tapping Levi's arm as he struggled to take in air. Fortunately, the other man took pity on him and rolled over to the side. Eren breathed in big gulps of air, making sure to be overly dramatic about it to try and make Levi guilty. It didn't seem to be effective seeing as he just looked at him with that permanent deadpan look in his eyes.

"You're mean."

"And you're a brat."

"A hot brat."

"The hottest of brats indeed."

Eren grinned at Levi's praise and scooted closer to his lover. Levi stretched out his arms to Eren, beckoning the boy closer. The brunette giggled and practically stuck his entire body to Levi's, his head on the crook of his neck, his torso pressed against his abs, and his legs tangled with the other's. He nuzzled his face onto Levi's bare chest, inhaling the comforting scent of the man.

Strong fingers carded through Eren's hair and soft humming followed moments later. The tune was familiar, Eren having heard it over a thousand times since meeting Levi, and a small smile crept onto his mouth.

"In the morning when I wake, and the sun is coming through," 

"Oh you fill my lungs with sweetness, and you fill my head with you." 

Eren heard Levi's deep voice sing. There was a certain tone to his voice. As he sang the words, it felt as if he was reminiscing about something sweet and soft and precious that it made Eren's heart skip a beat. He opened his mouth and sang the next words he knew by heart.

"Shall I write it in a letter? Shall I try to get it down?"

"Oh, you fill my head with pieces of a song I can't get out."

He remembered the first time he heard this song, the first time he heard Levi's voice, the first time he had met Levi. That meeting had changed everything he'd believed in, everything he used to be. And he didn't have an ounce of regret for choosing Levi over his village, those bastards could rot in hell for all they'd done.

He looked up to see Levi staring at him with a fond look in his eyes, as if Eren was worth the world and all things that existed. He looked at him like he was some kind of god that needed to be praised. He moved his face closer to Levi's and he noticed that he was also leaning in.

"Can I be close to you?" They sang in unison while staring deep into each other's eyes.

"Can I be close to you?" Their faces were inching closer by the second and Eren let his eyes flutter shut.

"I think we're a bit too close, kid." Levi whispered teasingly. Eren huffed and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "Shut up and kiss me, old man."

Their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss. It was pure bliss; the way Levi carressed his waist and pulled him close, the way Levi's tongue darted out to lick at Eren's bottom lip, the way their bodies fit together like they were molded only for each other. Levi was Eren's everything, and he was Levi's everything as well. He would cut his life short for Levi and he knew that the man would do the same. 

They pulled back and rested their foreheads together as they caught their breath. Levi's mismatched eyes were sparkling as the light from the furnace bounced off them and his lips were pink and ajar as he inhaled. Eren pecked them once more and ran his ended finger across Levi's bottom lip, admiring the soft skin.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The raven inquired, albeit quietly as to not disturb the calm atmosphere.

Eren grinned at him and remembered the words he had wanted to say earlier. "Happy birthday, my love."

Levi smiled and kissed Eren's nose softly. He pulled him tighter to his body, revelling in the warmth of the other. The fireplace crackled in the background and the blizzard was raging outside, but being with Eren was the only thing Levi could think about. And being with Eren made him forget about the bloody war to take place the next day. He only had a few hours left until they had to face reality and so he was going to make the most out of this.

"Now I know why I was born here in this sick, godforsaken, fuckery of an earth." He said, taking Eren's chin and tilting his face upwards. The boy raised an eyebrow. "And why were you birthed into this sick, godforsaken, fuckery of an earth?"

Levi smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Eren's lips. "I was born to love you." He murmured against Eren's soft lips, making the brunette giggled and babble on and on about how he was so cheesy at the most random times and how he would appreciate it if Levi could warn him the next time he decided to pull on his heart strings.

They spent the day together, embracing each other and basking in the serenity inside the cabin, unaware of the heartbreak and sorrow in the near future. They were too in love to notice after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've decided that I am not going to continue this story... Kidding! I'm too in love with this to stop. BUT! I am going to take a little break due to school and family and other stuff. I should be back in about a month or two. And I also wanted time to organize this story because I've noticed that it's a bit messy. And I did start this on a whim so that's to be expected. Please wait for me until then. And if I'm still not back by February or March, feel free to cuss me out in the comments to fuel my motivation! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time dear readers~


End file.
